User talk:ArloTheEpic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Skill Books page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PirateIzzy (talk) 00:57, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Mastery Books When you update a page, make sure you upload the proper image for the item, instead of leaving "File:nope.png" in its place. And make sure you find the proper NPCs that sell it, and please use proper grammar.--PirateIzzy (talk) 01:14, August 17, 2014 (UTC) the 'nope' file was a placeholder, as was simply saying 'certain npcs' until i had the time to gather more info. i was editing that page due to my inability to find a list anywhere of what quests the items can be obtained from, and in hopes that others who were more knolagable on the subject would fill in more information. --ArloTheEpic Editing Since you reverted my edits and clearly aren't interested in listening to what I have to say, I'll give you one last warning; otherwise I'll have to block you. When you create a page, please use the proper template based on whatever it is you create, such as Template:Useable or Template:NPCs. Also, the Daimyo's Card giving a lot of experience isn't a glitch. You gain experience when you complete a set in the Crusader Codex, and Nexon replaced the Ninja Castle set with the Sakura Castle set, so the experience boost carried over. And for the last time, please use proper grammar. --PirateIzzy (talk) 15:59, August 17, 2014 (UTC) i am listening to what you had to say, what i found was the page i had spent a little bit of time making completely missing, and your comment only afterward, and only after that another page with the same information. i undid your edit as it appeared to be page-grief, witch i am all too familier with. templates are a lot more work then simply typing out information and not everyone knows how to use them in much detail. and there was in fact a glitch where not all cards were required, and the experience total was much larger than intended. you are clearly expecting everyone to do everything perfect on the first try, but not everyone neccicerily has much skill at writing & maplestory. some people who are extensivly knolageable about the game have written very little in their lifetime and some people who are very good at editing & suchlike have never played maplestory. the format of wikia is designed to allow people like these to work together and still end up with a publicly available knolagebase. i no longer have any intention of touching this wiki as it's community is too difficult to get along with. some of us want to help but don't have all the time in the world on our hands. you are clearly trying to start arguments where there was no need for one, and attempting to block people for contributing correct information (if slightly badly formatted) to the wiki. this is NOT how to administrate a wiki. -- Alright, I'll admit that I was too harsh on you, and I do apologize about that. I just don't enjoy having to clean up after other people on this wiki, since there's already a lot to do on it, though I guess that is to be expected. I can come across as rude sometimes, but I'll try to help you out more on the Wiki. Oh, just as a PS, use four tildes (~) to sign your name on a talk page please. --PirateIzzy (talk) 19:28, August 17, 2014 (UTC)